Along with developments in multimedia technologies and network technologies, user services for establishing social relations with other individuals online are increasing. Furthermore, users may develop new personal connections or improve existing personal connections via network services, such as social networking services (SNS). Furthermore, users may access various information online and may easily obtain information about specialists in specific fields.
However, since users may share excessive amounts of information with a plurality of other users via network services, it is difficult for users to efficiently share necessary information.
Therefore, data sharing techniques for users to efficiently access and evaluate information about specialists in specific fields are demanded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.